Forget the guns, let's just bang!
by Vieta Skellington
Summary: Matt x Mello yaoi goodness! Matt leaves to get Mellow chocolate, leaving him alone-with a mirror and a load of sexual tension to let loose. One shot, Narcissism galore.


Forget the guns, let's just bang

**WARNING: Lots of shitty language, heavy smut, and outright yaoi buttsecks, so if you're easily offended, get the hell outta here! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Deathnote. If I did, Matt wouldn't have been made into Swiss cheese and Misa would have constantly referred to as a pigtail wearing whore! **

**Forget the guns, let's just bang! (Matt x Mello/lemon)**

The harsh roar of a loudly uttered obscenity rang with unmistakable clarity down the hall, and was followed by the heavy tread of boot clad footsteps moments later. Perched upon the large queen sized bed with his back to the door and his eyes focused unwaveringly on the portable gaming device in his gloved hands, Matt failed to hear the shrill verbal explosion occurring in the next room over. It wasn't until the door of his tiny bedroom was slammed into the wall with a force so violent the brass knob left a large indentation in the worn plaster of the wall did his concentration diverge from his game. His emerald orbs glanced up to study his guest with a wary curiosity.

"What is it now, Mello?"

The leather clad blonde looked livid, his enraged expression appearing borderline on outright insanity-more so than usual. His azure eyes were wide and seething, burning vividly with a malicious fire that screamed something had gone terribly awry. Glove covered hands were clenched into tightened fists, and sensuously formed lips were pressed together in a thin hard line that nearly made Mello's face appear unattractive. Matt remained silent, opting to keep his mouth shut and wait for his counterpart's response without making a smart ass remark. In the event that Mello had his gun on him-and odds were great that he did-the gamer really didn't want a hole in his head for pissing him off.

"We're out of chocolate."

A loud snort emitted from the redhead before he thought to silence it, his eyes locking with the older boy as his lips curved into a tiny, knowing smirk.

"So go get some more. There's a convenience store just two blocks from here. It's not the end of the world, Mel."

With a frightening burst of speed, Mello leapt forward, roughly seizing the lapel of Matt's shirt and pulling him in close, pressing his forehead against the gamer's and glaring into his eyes.

"I fucking _need_ chocolate! _You_ go and get it," he hissed venomously, giving the red-head with a rough push that effectively sent him sprawling back on the bed.

"Why the hell should _I_ go? It's _your_ fucking addiction, not mine!"

"Because _someone _has to watch the fucking monitors, dipshit! Or do you not remember what happened the last time _you _were in charge of that?" Mello pointed an accusing finger at the gamer, his cerulean orbs ablaze with obvious fury. "You were too busy wacking it to that goddamn game of yours to fucking pay attention, and because of that, _you _fucked everything up!"

Matt's hands shot up in a gesture of defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'll get you your goddamn chocolate," he sighed heavily, climbing up off of the bed. "Just keep your fucking pants on, will ya?"

His verbal retort was successfully quieted when the barrel of a gun was aimed directly between his eyes, the soft click of the safety being disarmed echoing loudly in his ears.

"Why are you still here? Get your ass moving already!"

The gamer swatted the gun away with annoyance. Slipping on his boots, he quickly took his leave of the bedroom, muttering curses beneath his breath as he headed out. The thunderous slam of the front door as it banged shut behind Matt echoed throughout the entire apartment with a resounding boom, the walls of the aged building shuddering in wake.

With nothing else to do but wait for Matt to return with his sweets, Mello wandered into the room where the monitors and piles of other technological equipment were housed, settling down upon the couch in front of the trio of screens and attempting to focus. It was a pathetic attempt to say the least, with his mind unable to concentrate on anything other than the desire to consume massive amounts of the rich, sweet substance he required to function properly. Where the hell was Matt? A quick glance at the lone clock that hung from the peeling white washed walls announced that his partner had only been gone a mere three minutes. A fair estimation told him that it would take at least another twenty minutes for the red-head to return. He fought the urge to whine in protest.

What the fuck was he supposed to do for all that time? Keeping an eye on the monitors was already out of the question-he could barely sit still, much less focus his attention on anything that didn't concern chocolate.

Mentally cursing Matt for daring to take so long, his eyes wandered about the room absentmindedly, falling upon the full length mirror that hung on the opposing wall. His reflection stared back at him, blue eyes clouded over in thought and lips tightly pursed in a look of disgust born of the misery he was currently feeling. He had decided to forgo wearing a shirt that morning, seeing as it was only him and Matt occupying the tiny apartment, and found his eyes tracing slowly over the curves of his pale, limber torso in an almost lecherous manner. A blossom of heat flowered deep within the confines of his loins, and spread throughout his person as he gave himself a lustful look-over.

Studying the reflection before him with open curiosity, he ran a hand down the length of his bare chest with an abrupt slowness, the pale flesh smooth against his exploring digits and warm to the touch. He was truly a magnificent specimen to behold, with his golden hair, azure eyes, aristocratic nose and sensuously formed lips. And one could not simply ignore his lithe figure, slender and rippling with thick cords of muscle. Beautiful indeed.

As if powered by a mind of its own, his wandering hand slipped over the expanse of his chest to gently tweak a tiny nipple, arousing a soft groan from deep within his throat. Tentatively, his hand reached across to the other side to do the same to the other, the intense tingle of the intimate touch sending a soft shudder to wrack his delicate form. There was no denying the raging erection now building within the confines of his tight leather pants, bulging out against the oppressing fabric as if in protest.

Rising from the couch, Mello approached the mirror and sat down before it, watching his reflection as he leaned back on a single hand, purposely spreading his legs. His eyes fell onto the straining erection almost instantly, and watched with vivacious interest as his free hand rested itself firmly over the swell and gave it with a hard squeeze. A soft hiss of pleasure tore from his throat in reaction to the intimate action. He began to rub his throbbing length slowly, relishing in the bliss that followed such an intimate touch.

Any thought of chocolate was forgotten in that instant, replaced instead by the burning need to be satiated in a different manner. Biting at the glove, Mello successfully freed his hand from the leather and tossed it carelessly aside before yanking feverishly at the thin ties that bound his pants to his slender waist. Underwear wasn't a concern--he never wore it. Why bother? It served no other purpose than to get in the way and keep

him from getting what he sought.

His bare hand surrounded his pulsating length and pulled it free of its leather prison. Minuscule drops of pearlescent cream were already gathering at the tiny mouth, making it glisten in the light. Without a moment of hesitation, he began to stroke his shaft with a firmly closed fist, his breathing quickly growing labored as his pace sped up with each passing minute. The room itself grew heated from the scorching warmth radiating from his pores, little trickles of moisture steadily building upon his brow as he worked. Little sighs and groans emitted from his lips as he watched himself, the sight of his hand dancing over the length of his impressive erection an erotic view to behold.

He barely recognized the sound of his own voice as his own name left his lips, vaguely wondering why he bothered. But something about uttering his own name while pleasuring himself in such a perverse manner made him even hotter inside, and he could feel the pressure of a rapidly approaching climax grip him with a thick intensity. He bit down hard on his lower lip for a brief moment, and then repeated his name once more.

"M-Mello…ugh, Mello…"

This wasn't just an act of self fulfillment-it was much too intense.

Mello wasn't just touching himself-he was _fucking_ himself.

And he loved every minute of it.

Lost in his own world, he failed to hear the door as it swung open, nor did he manage to catch the soft gasp of surprise that escaped Matt's lips at the sight of his partner masturbating to his own image in a mirror, moaning his own name in erotic abandon. He knew Mello was a self-centered, narcissistic little prick, but this was too much. And yet, he found himself getting incredibly hot at the sight-the tiny little mews that left the blonde's slightly parted lips as he stroked himself, the slight rocking of his hips, the sapphire orbs glazed over with lust. Matt felt himself grow hard in response, his mind flooded with a number of wicked thoughts, all of which concerned making the blonde scream his name and beg for more. The plastic bag carrying Mello's precious chocolate slipped from his hands, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

A loud, feral cry tore from Mello's throat as he hit his peak, thick hot seed spurting forth from his body as he shuddered in the throes of a mind blowing climax. His essence landed upon the leather of his pants, splattering the resilient fabric here and there, and coating several of his fingers. A deep sigh of satisfaction left his lips as his body relaxed, his nerves tingling pleasantly within.

"So much for watching the monitors, eh Mello?"

The blonde froze, his entire body tensing up at the sound of the gamer's voice. When the hell had he gotten back? Had Matt seen him?

Once quick glance at his partner through the mirror's reflection told him so. But rather than feel embarrassed at the thought, a wicked smirk curved upon Mello's lips as his eyes trailed slowly over the red-head, unable to miss the strain of his groin against the thick denim of his jeans. Matt's eyes followed the blonde's and attempted to hide his erection from view, but it was too late. Mello had seen, and was leering at him with a face so smug, he looked strangely like the Cheshire cat, straight out of _Alice in Wonderland_.

"About time you got back," the blonde mobster offered conversationally, casually raising the hand smeared with his release to his lips and meeting Matt's stare as he lapped at the sticky liquid with his tongue. The gamer's breath caught in his throat at the sight, the sound of a soft gulp echoing throughout the room.

Before Mello could continue, Matt was crawling before him on all fours, reaching out and firmly seizing his hand. His eyes locked with the blonde's as he brought it to his hand and slipped the fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking away the remaining secretions hungrily. The appendage clean, the red-head turned his attention to the creamy splatters marring the smooth leather of his partner's pants, lowering himself down and licking them away with a reasonable lack of speed. This sensuous act had the blonde growing hard once again.

"You little whore," Matt whispered as he quickly rid himself of his thick vest, tossing it blindly aside, both of his gloves following suit. "I take off for a measly fucking fifteen minutes and come home to this. You couldn't wait, huh? I guess last night wasn't enough to satisfy you after all, eh Mel? Well, I'll fix that right now." His hand encircled Mello's velvet length and squeezed it roughly. The blonde squealed loudly at the contact.

"I'll fuck you until you can't sit for a week. Maybe then that will be enough to please you, you little arrogant son of a bitch." With that, Matt leaned in and took the throbbing shaft into his mouth, sucking it deeply into his mouth. Mello's head shot back, a loud groan tearing from his throat as his hands clawed at the gamer, one rooting itself deep in his crimson locks while the other gripped his shoulder with an iron hold.

A mental smirk filled Matt's thoughts as he teased the blonde's erection with his mouth, feeling the shove of his slender hips as he sought out more of the hot, moist cavern. One hand squeezed the base of his partner's cock as the other pinned his legs down, keeping him in control, lest Mello's thrusts cause him to choke. He sucked down hard, pulling his mouth up to swirl his tongue around the head of the fleshy appendage in a perverse manner he knew drove Mello insane. His action was rewarded with a feral howl, the hand clawing at his shoulder tightening until it was almost painful.

Satisfied with his work, Matt pulled away and rose to his feet. Reaching down, he slipped an arm around Mello's slender waist and easily rid him of his pants, tossing them asunder to join the rest of the forgotten clothing now scattered about the room. With a firm hand, he guided the older boy forward until his body was pressed up against the full length of the mirror, the cool glass causing his pale flesh to break out with goosebumps upon contact. The hand then settled in a tight hold about the lithe blonde's throat as the other reached down to undo the zipper of his jeans, effectively freeing his own erection from the confines of his jeans. Matt pressed his body brazenly against Mello's, the pressure of his throbbing cock digging into the soft buttocks of the blonde as the red-head reached down and seized his shaft, squeezing it roughly.

"Spread them," he commanded, his tone taking on a thick, dominate air that challenged Mello to speak out against him. The blonde complied, shivering with anticipation. He loved when Matt gave it to him rough, loved it as much as he did his beloved chocolate. His hands gripped his buttocks and held them open, the soft pink of his entrance inviting and pliable.

Matt's hand stroked his own length for a brief minute before positioning himself at Mello's opening, the slick drops of moisture leaking from his body lubricating the tight tunnel. He lined himself up and gently pushed inside. The smoldering, taut flesh gripped him in a delightfully hot and tight manner. Mello groaned at the intrusion but forced himself to remain as relaxed as possible, knowing that tensing up would only make it hard on both him and his partner. After all, it barely even hurt anymore, with as often as he and Matt engaged in such an intimate joining.

Ah, he loved the sensation of being so full, so blissfully stuffed.

The pressure of Matt's hot, uneven breathing rained down upon the curve of his throat as he began to thrust deep within him, reaching around front to stroke his lover's raging cock with a tightly closed fist. A fierce rhythm was soon established, with the two males rocking back and forth in perfect unison, their combined moans and cries flooding the room in an odd sort of song.

Mello leaned heavily on the mirror before him, eyes slammed tightly shut as Matt pumped into him with incredible speed, setting his insides ablaze and make him desperate for release. The gamer's hand pumped his shaft counter to each thrust, the combined sensations rapidly bringing both parties dangerously close to climax.

At one point, one of Matt's hands surrounded Mello's throat and squeezed, his lips pressing against the blonde's ear as he fucked him.

"Open your eyes, Mel. Watch yourself as I fuck you," he ordered breathlessly, purposely speeding up the pace in that instant. "Do it, Mello. Watch yourself as I fuck your tight ass, you haughty bastard."

Matt's words sent a trill of excitement dancing through Mello's veins. He grew harder as he somehow managed to open his eyes. Staring at the reflection of Matt pounding fiercely into his body as his cock was vigorously pumped sent him flying over the edge. With a deep howl, he came, his release splashing over the pristine surface of the looking glass. Matt joined him in climatic bliss moments later, his entire body convulsing as he shot a thick load of hot seed deep into the blonde's tight tunnel. He clung to the blonde even as he slid free of his body, the hand around his throat tightening as the other buried itself in his golden locks and gripped them harshly.

"Clean the mess you made," the red-head ordered, pushing Mello's face against the mirror. Like the little whore he was, Mello eagerly lapped up the splatters of thick cream marring the once smooth surface of the glass until nothing remained. Matt grinned wolfishly, releasing his hold on the older boy's hair and spinning him around, claiming his lips and engaging him in a hungry kiss. After a long minute, he pulled away, zipped up his jeans and heading for the door, pausing to pick up the plastic bag and withdrawing a large box of chocolate bars from within it. He tossed it at the blonde, who snatched it and quickly tore into it, seizing a bar and digging into it with intense hunger.

In the end, the narcissistic blonde _did _always get his way.

**Major thanks goes out to my lovely Wifey, Kniferomance for being fucking awesome and beta-ing this for me. Dedicated to Niesa and Kelsey for fucking rocking my world and being insane Death note lovers right along with me D**

**(END)**


End file.
